Gundam Wing's: Intertwined Destinies
by Aliana1
Summary: Earth and colonies are at peace. But under the surface rises something more sinister than any enemy met on the battlefeild. The piolots wont only have to fight for their lives, but their souls. Earth and Hell collide with Relena/ 1 and 6/9 caught in it.
1. prolouge

The wind swirled around the trees and buildings.  The wind was fierce, blowing the snowflakes of the winter storm towards the grand castle.  A man with long platinum hair stood alone.  His hair was in a ponytail, but it still whipped around his solitary figure.  His jacket was of the finest fabric in the world.  It had a deep blue hue, and a light robins blue intertwining and mixing together.  The rest of the jacket was white.  He was wearing the old European style of clothes.  He was somewhat sheltered by the pillars and the brush that surrounded him.  He was standing at the entrance of the maze.  He looked out at the winter wonderland scene that was laid before him.  

_So beautiful..._

            The wind made its way toward him, it seemed to be a powerful gust, but...this gust seemed to hit his face...like...fire?  He shook his head, and turned to the doorway.  His eyes stung with his own tears.  

_Heh, tears, never thought I was capable..._

            He looked back up at the sky and closed his eyes.

_Not capable when needed at least..._

            He opened his eyes and stared, stared at nothing, nothing except frozen flowers in a frozen maze.  His eyes darted from figure to figure, taking in its splendor.  The snow, it seemed to him, was not white, but a light tranquil blue.  

_Just like her eyes...how I long to see those eyes..._

            The blue snowflakes danced on the air, forming the shape of a dancing young woman.  It wasn't detailed, but anyone could tell.  He smiled; she danced and danced, swirling on the snowflakes.  She moved so ever gracefully, it was like she commanded them.  He stepped out of his shelter to move closer.  She continued to dance, her dress swishing around her lifeless body.  It seemed that when he had considered touching her, she had finally noticed him.  Suddenly her faint figure vanished, and in its place, a pair of brilliant light blue eyes appeared.  He took a step back.

"Noin..."

            Noin, the woman who he had dreamed of for so long.  He smiled.

_Only in my daydreams Noin.  I could never be so fortunate to have you by my side again..._

            He went up to put his hand through it, instantly a sharp piece of ice slashed at his face.  It wasn't serious, but the ice left that part of his face red.  His eyes went wide as the memories flooded to his attention.  

"Just like you Noin, cold and sharp..."

::FLSHBK::

"Don't you touch me!!  Are you out of your mind?  That WOMAN is a leech, you know why she wants you."

"I know Noin, but listen to me.  I'm not MARRYING the girl, its just dinner."

"Oh wow, just like how it was JUST dinner a week ago.  I know what's going on, you're with her and you wont admit it."

"How...Yes, I cheated, but its not physical, just mandatory."

"Sure.  I don't have time for this Zechs I have to go now.  I have work to do."

"Yeah right, don't you mean work someone?"

            Her face grew hot and red.

"You really are a prince.  You know what?  I don't care!  Do what you will, go on and marry your Lilly.  I think you two deserve each other.  Good-bye Zechs."

::ENDFLSHBK::

            He sighed he had been tormented by what he did.  First, he drags her into war, his own personal war.  Then, he challenges her love and loyalty by not showing up for a year, and now this.  For the first time in his life he needed her.  He never had before, he thought.

_Ah, who am i kidding...I've always needed you Lu...._

"You shouldn't be out here in this weather.  You might get sick."

            Lily stood behind him on the porch.  He jerked himself out of his thoughts.  There she was, Lilith Laurence.  HIS Lilith Laurence, his fiancé.  She was, in one word, was breathtaking.  She had grown up in the kingdom and was very well known.

She was everything a man would want, well, anything a regular man would want.  He stiffened, and put on his mask.  His face, that angelically beautiful face, was covered, again.  He fingered the detail on the mask and cursed at himself.

_Forever hiding..._

Yes, Zechs Marquise was hiding, behind a mask, again.  Only now it was on occasion, yet still, somehow he felt comfort when he covered his face.  

_Anything to hide from the truth..._

"Is there anything wrong Milliardo?  Maybe if you come inside and warm up...."

"I'm fine.... SWEETIE."

_God i feel so dirty._

"Well, shall we go then?"

He plastered on a smile. 

"Lets."

            They moved off of the porch to the door.  It wasn't a long walk, but it took them five minutes to get there.  Of course this gave Zechs some more time to loath himself more before he went in.

Why do I have to be such a wretch...All I ever do is mess things up, just like I messed up you Noin, oh what the Hell, I could never mess her up.

            By the time he had thought these thoughts, Relena greeted him and Lily.  Relena, like her brother, was dressed in traditional clothes.  Relena knew what he was thinking about, so did Lily, but Lily didn't care.  She won the war.

Oh for the love of God Milliardo, stop thinking of that trash.

"Hello Relena.  How is everything?  Okay I hope."

Relena, like her brother, plastered on a fake, very fake, smile.

"Everything is perfectly at ease, but things would be better if we join the party."

"Of course, I'll leave you two here while I entertain the guests."

"Skank..."

Relena said under her breath after Lily went through the door.  Relena didn't like her, and she didn't bother to hide it.  She smiled at her boldness.

"Shall we?"

"Yes.  But of course you know I hate this."

"Yeah, well at least you have your mask."

"Yes, this damned mask.  Why in this world have I've been cursed.  Me, of all people!"

"Charming."

Yes brother, why you? Using that mask again.  Why you hide is a mystery to me.  Well, not really, when it comes to Noin...

...I never hide anything.

"My life is an endless viscous cycle.  I've tried to avoid this all my life.  Do we HAVE to go through this?"

            It was one of the rare times Relena saw her brother whine.  She laughed on the outside, but on the inside, she felt Zechs' pain.  He was the only one of the two who remembered life before the massacre.  It was his world. 

Poor Milliardo, pulled from a life and family he loved so much...oh my poor dear brother.

"This is our path Relena.  We must take it with pride.  I know that you know my feelings about this and i want to thank you for understanding, this is not going to be easy for me."

            Relena nodded.

"I understand.  Shall we then?"

            Zechs sighed.

"Yes, we shall. Mrs. Peacecraft."

"Mr. Peacecraft."

            The pair walked through the gigantic doors.  They both smiled this was it, another evening of hypocrites and well dressed whores.  This was his life, no; THEIR life now, and there was no turning back.

"Presenting Prince Milliardo and Princess Relena. Joint rulers of our country."

            They made their way to their thrones.  Yes, here they were, royalty again, and unfortunately for Zechs, there were going to stay that.  Lilly made her way to her fiancé'.

"Come dance with your future wife."

"Pleasure."

            As the pair walked off to dance, Lilly gave Relena a dirty look.  Relena, making sure no one saw her, flicked her off.  Flustered, Lilly dragged Zechs to the middle of the floor.

It doesn't matter, I have what i want, I won the war.

            Relena just sat back and watched.

_Hm, you may have won the war, but are you ready for Armageddon?_


	2. Ch. 1: Quite Musings

Gundam Wing's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch 1: Quite Musings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        Zechs walked down the dusty hallway.  Most of the Castle had been renovated, but there was one part that remained intact from the war.  The east wing.  It hadn't been used in years.  Zechs let his hand touch the cold marble surface.  This place used to be the grandest part of the palace.  He closed his eyes.  He could clearly remember the smell of fresh rose and jasmine.  He remembered how his eyes lit up at the sight of his mother, sitting near the window singing to herself softly.  She would look at him and motion for him to come.  Zechs would run into her embrace, as she hugged him, he would smell her apple-scented hair.  He was so happy then.

Then.

            He stopped in the middle of the hall and opened his eyes.  He was now at the end.  Two huge doors stood in front of him.  His eyes looked at them strangely, but his heart and memory knew what they led to.  

The kings and queens personal chambers.

            He remembered this place all too, well.  He released the breath he didn't know he was holding.  He placed his forehead on the embroidered door.

Soon...

            Soon was right.  With all the business going on in the palace, he rarely had time to plan the wedding.  He shuddered at the thought.  Lilly was beautiful, but she was vain and spiteful of Noin.  He didn't blame her really; it wasn't like no one didn't know how he felt about Noin.  Luckily for Zechs, he couldn't marry her until this area was renovated.  It was a Peacecraft tradition for the husband and Bride to consummate their marriage there.  Zechs sighed and his breath blew some dust away from the door.

Why Noin?  Why couldn't it be you here?  Why....

            He didn't know why he bothered to ask himself.  He already knew.  Tradition.  Noin was a soldier and he was a prince.  Sure, she would bare a strong heir, but she was not 'one of them'.  That really pissed him off.  It was their entire fault.  All Lilly's, all his aunt's.  Yes, aunt.  Some of the Peacecraft's survived.  One just happened to be his mother's sister, the most stuck up, haughty old hag he knew.  He smiled, his father probably would have laughed at his remark.  Zechs shook his head.  He placed his hands on the handles and opened the doors.  

            He stepped inside.  The moonlight filled the room with a blue haze.  It was enough to put anyone in a trance.  He made his way to the big bed.  He sat down and looked up at the portrait of his father and mother above him.  They looked so happy.  

Your lives were only just beginning...mom, dad, you deserved to live to an old age.  But you died in your 40's...how I miss you both..

            A hot tear trickled sown his face.  He let it fall; when it came to his parents, he wasn't ashamed to cry.  That was what made him stronger, his grief.

"Please guide me in what to do father.  I've lost my direction and my love."

            He stared at the portrait.  His eyes sparkled with his tears. 

I wish I knew what to do.  I've disappointed everyone, especially you and mom.  And now, I've hurt the only, match for me, Noin.  You would have loved to have her for a daughter in-law.

            He closed his eyes to let the tears fall.  His life, or what he now considered his hell, was spinning out of control.  He fell back into the Satin sheets.  This was not the first night he had slept there.  So, the oldest and most trusted servant, Sara, who was his Nana, changed the sheets for him to lie in.  

            His hair spilled out on the silk pillow as he closed his eyes to sleep.

_Dreams...the only place I can have you now...._

            So he closed his eyes and dreamed of the sweetest thing he could dream of, Noin, his love, his life, his reason for existence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Relena had just taken her shower as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

            "Hiya girlie!!  What are you up to?  I'm so sorry I missed the party!  I've had SO much work!"

            Relena smiled, she seemed so energetic today.  Relena understood why she hadn't come, after all, she was a Preventer and she was in charge.

"Its okay.  Are we still on for this week-end?"

            "Of course!  It's going to be fun.  I have to go."

            Relena heard a muffled sound come from the other end.  So, she wasn't alone, naughty, naughty general.

"You mean you have to go on a date"

            Relena could tell her friend was blushing over the phone.

"Looks like you've caught me."

"Well, I mean no disrespect but it is about time little missy."

            Relena smiled.  She was a cornball.

"Riiight mother, look we have to catch a movie, gotta go! Bye!"

"Sure, c-ya!"

            Relena hung up the phone.  It was amazing how she could lie to her brother SO easily. 

"Who was that?"

            Relena was brought out of her thoughts as she looked up to see a dark figure looming over her.  She sighed.  She was caught.

"Does it matter?"

            She could tell his eyes were growing cold with impatience.

"Who was it?"

"Well, if you must know, it was Une."

"Liar."

            He knew her too well.

"Alright, it was Noin."

"Figures.  I told you too leave that one alone."

            She sat up.  He was so concerned.

"So, what, I'm not your slave.  Besides, she's my friend no matter what you say."

            Relena crossed her arms.  Lately. She had been acting bold, and it scared him deep down inside.  She was acting vindictive, sneaky, and mischievous, dear god, she was turning into one of them.  She was turning in royalty.

_Ah well, it had to happen sometime._

            He smiled down at her, she was still wrapped in her towel, when he noticed this, he turned away so she could dress.  After she had finished they had resumed their talk.

"I'm telling you that something is going to go down between Lilly and Noin, its not going to be pretty."

            She nodded her head.  She and Lilly knew that if it came to hand-to-hand, Lilly was done for, but a battle of mental games was another story.  Both were strong, but Noin was loosing interest in Zechs fast.  And Relena had to do something about it.

"Well, I don't care, as long as Lilly doesn't take the throne.  Look, I don't want to hear another word.  Lets just get some sleep, okay."

            He bowed low making her giggle.  They both got into bed and started to fall asleep.

"Night Relena."

"Goodnight Heero."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  Heero's pussy whipped!!  This is a Relena/ Heero fic, and many others; right now the focus is on 6 and 9 okay!  Sorry if I changed the mood to fast for you.  Drop me a line, I know the pro wasn't worth reading, so, tell me if this was.  If not, tell me, I take it all, the good, the bad, and the downright ugly.  Also, don't worry; Heero is still the badass we all have come to love.


End file.
